


Emo Bodyguard

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Pete literally has a bodyguard for his emo, it was like 8am and i hadn't slept, leave me alone, this is fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know just trust me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> this is great
> 
> well, no it isn't but read it anyway

"He mentioned it." Pete said, shooting Patrick, Pete's emo's bodyguard a look.

"I'm sorry sir, but now you must die. You have done the unforgivable. You made note of Pete's emo." Patrick said gravely to the man, Mikey. "Wait, what? No, please! I swear, I won't do it again!" Patrick shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's too late, you already said it. There's nothing that can be done."

"No, please! I'll do anything!" Pete's full attention was on Mikey now.

"Anything?" He asked

"Y-Yes, anything!"

"Hmm..." Pete trailed off.

"I don't care what it is I'll do it. No matter what!"

"Like maybe..." Pete smirked.

"I'll do it, whatever it is! Please just don't hurt me!" Mikey pleaded.

 

"Like... Like buying me eyeliner?"

 

 

Where the fuck did you think this was going you dirty motherfuckers.

  
#getyourmindoutofthegutter

#filthysinners

#youreallgoingtohell

#iactuallyhatehashtagswhyamidoingthis

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, can you imagine Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph as a bodyguard? It's hilarious.


End file.
